eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Nights of the Dead Treats (Crafting Materials)
Nights of the Dead (NotD) is an annual holiday-themed event that roughly coincides with the real-world holiday, Halloween. The treats described here serve as a crafting material, but they can be traded for the event currency Candy Corn. Candy Corn can also be used to craft, so trade in the mix for a simple stack! About NotD Treats While the event is live monsters will drop a wide variety of candy-themed and sweet-themed treats. Various ways to gather treats has been added over the years, as described in the Tips and Tricks section below. *The treats are required materials to craft various items from Night of the Dead recipes, like Celebrations of the Dead. *These treats can then be traded to Grabby Gigglegibber for Candy Corn. :*Candy Corn is a single treat that neatly stacks in your bank slots, Backpacks, and any harvest depots in your home or guild hall. *An achievement is completed by collecting one of each treat during the event, though not all means will count, so see the Candy Crusher achievement page for details. Tips and Tricks for Getting Treats From "Shinies" The easiest way to get candy is to pick it up (added in 2016). The collection, A Swinging Wake, has shinies that can be either the needed collectibles or the candy needed to complete this achievement too. *Look for any purple shinies in cities with player housing and Village of Somborn. From Combat All monsters (MOBs) that have a theme that is well suited to the real-world holiday, Halloween (skeletons, vampires, etc.), will drop a variety of treats. *Even monsters far below your adventure level (names of these show in grey text) will drop treats, so hunting in starter areas like New Halas, Darklight Wood, Greater Faydark, and Gorowyn can be an effective way to obtain large quantities while the event is live. *The beach of Nektulos Forest is a popular hunting location. They skeletons in that area are plentiful and it is near one of the event quest hubs. *The treats can be traded with other players too, so check the broker if you run low during the year if you want to craft items from the NotD crafting recipes. *Most of the repeatable quests involve encounters with monsters that are likely to drop treats. See the Nights of the Dead page for a list of repeatable options. From the Pack Pony If your character has completed A Gathering Obsession Timeline to the point of getting the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, you can send it to "gather" seasonal materials for you, which includes the treats. *Make sure you visit Grabby Gigglegibber periodically. The Candy Corn he will trade treats for can be placed in a guild's harvest depot or any of the personal depots (e.g. Tinkered Personal Harvest Depot in a single stack, to make crafting easy later without wasting space. From the Races The Ghost Hunting races are unlimited and repeatable and you can choose Candy Corn as a reward; this makes them a fast way to gather several Candy Corn in a short time. List of Treats The following crafting resources are dropped from a wide variety of monsters